


Tomorrow Never Came

by nagitosguts



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forests, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosguts/pseuds/nagitosguts
Summary: “I waited for you,” George says, voice wobbling.“In the spot you said to wait. In the city on the park bench.”In the middle of the pouring rain.“‘Cause I-I adored you,” He chokes out. “I just wanted things to be the same.”He said he’d meet him up there tomorrow.But tomorrow never came.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> more rambling! hope you like

Everything George had loved was gone. 

His home. His friends. His so-called family, that has since turned on each other and formed into enemies. 

His Dream. 

It seems peaceful enough now. 

“I can feel that you’re worrying from over here,” DreamXD ponders aloud.  
His voice is too ethereal. It doesn’t sound real. It sounds like buzzing in George’s head that somehow forms actual words. 

DreamXD stations himself a good distance away from George. He knows the boundaries. He knows he’s not the real thing. 

“I’m just thinking,” George says tiredly. He takes his goggles off. They hurt his head. They don’t even really feel like his thing anymore. 

Not since Dream left. 

“Are you worried about the future?”

He doesn’t say _your_ future, or _his_ future, because he knows what George really is worrying about. 

George stares at the ground.  
“I’m just worried, I suppose.” 

Even though he is enveloped in warmth, shaded by the trees eager to lean over his weary head, followed by creatures big and small curiously interested in his desires, it just doesn’t feel right. 

He’d rather be cloaked in constant fear with war in the back of his mind, but still by Dream’s side rather than this.  
Maybe that says something about him. 

“Is there anything I can do, George?” 

DreamXD is warm when he approaches George. His aura is soft and inviting and he smells like the most comforting things in George’s life.  
It’s alluring. It’s deadly. It’s unnatural. 

George looks up and blinks twice at the form floating in front of him. 

“Nothing for you to do,” He says, deadpan. 

_Nothing for me to do, either._

“I just want to be alone.” 

The sun sets over them quite slowly. Slower than usual. Sunset is George’s favorite time of day, so it’s suspect that DreamXD most likely had a hand in why the sun has suddenly slowed down so fast. 

Some would think having such a powerful being around them would be a blessing, and only a blessing. 

George can’t find it in himself to think that. 

Bugs chirp around him, as if they too are mourning Dream, cloaking George in a symphony of loss that will last until nightfall.  
Which, in this case, could never come if it were willed. 

“Please let me touch you, George,” DreamXD purrs softly. “I want to make you happy, even if it’s only momentarily.” 

He wants to take him backwards is what he means. 

He wants to dip into George’s inner workings to pick and nudge at him until he feels euphoria for just a little bit. 

In the beginning, it was all George wanted to do.  
He wanted to escape from realty, to let DreamXD sink him into an ocean of his own pleasant thoughts and memories so he wouldn’t have to deal with the outside world. 

It got old after some time. 

Though George furrows his eyebrows now, mouth opening and closing because he simply doesn’t know what to say. 

_I don’t want to be happy._

_I can’t be happy._

_Not without him._

Instead he holds his arms open like a child and lets DreamXD envelop him in that sickly saccharine scent, warmth rushing through his veins until his brain is so muddied he can’t focus on anything but the blank space around him, filling his senses with sweet nothings. 

“It’s not your fault, George,” He hears mumbled into his inner thoughts. He can’t focus enough to reply, but maybe that’s what DreamXD wants. 

“You are not broken. You are not flawed. You’re simply lost.” 

_Lost?_ George thinks. 

“You are lost without him,” DreamXD replies softly. “That is okay.” 

_But I want to find him.._

“In due time.”

It feels like a hand is cradling George’s head, fingers running through his hair just like Dream used to do. Calloused palms keeping him in place while those chapped lips pressed against his forehead and whispered all of their hopes and dreams into his skin. 

It plucks a memory from his mind, taking him back to a cabin built next to a lake, set in this exact timeframe, the reason George began to love the sunset so much. 

It took him back to holding hands in the sand, whispers against pairs of lips, fingertips brushing against cheeks and bodies becoming one over and over again as nature itself swooned over them with love. 

He remembers it so well. It was warm. Naturally warm. Not like what he’s feeling now. Not the heat radiating from DreamXD, which feels forced and man-made.  
Dream had taken them out on a boat, they had a picnic, they were...happy.

Truly happy.

It was a time before they were torn apart by war and betrayal. A time before George stood at the bottom of that hill watching the only man he’d ever love be engulfed with flames while the others tried to apprehend him. 

He was so brave. 

And yet he was still a fool. 

_You’re such an idiot, Dream._

_You couldn’t let them take you alive, could you?_

_You had to go out with a bang._

_If you were going down, you were going to take everything with you._

_You knew you’d be leaving me alone._

_So you left me this._

This being. This entity, summoned and customized for George’s well-being. Made from months and months of work and planning and enchanting and sacrificing.  
Dream knew he would be gone long before George caught wind of his plans.

And if felt like Dream left him a fucking nanny, for Christ sake. 

It made him angry sometimes. 

Sometimes he’d cry, and punch walls and mirrors until his knuckles were bleeding and DreamXD would miraculously heal them with a swipe of his fingertips. 

_I want to bring him back,_ George thinks. 

_I know I can do it._

_The others may not like it, but I’m willing to sacrifice anyone to get him back._

DreamXD hums in his mind, filling him once again with vanilla and cherries and all those sweet, sweet scents Dream would find for him. He lolls back into submission once again, mind fuzzy.  
What was he even talking about?

And just this once, DreamXD’s voice sounds strangely human. 

“In due time, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @neonkomaeda


End file.
